<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Pettiness is Unmatched by TheRoomWhereItHappened347</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825596">Your Pettiness is Unmatched</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoomWhereItHappened347/pseuds/TheRoomWhereItHappened347'>TheRoomWhereItHappened347</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Concerned Seijou, Crying, Does it feel OOC?, Hurt Oikawa Tooru, Hurt/Comfort, I hope not, I’m posting when I’m tired please forgive any spelling mistakes, M/M, Manhandling, Oikawa Tooru’s Knee Injury, Prompts:, Whump, Whumptober 2020, Worried Iwaizumi Hajime, concussion, idk - Freeform, “I can’t walk”, “Stay”, ”No stop!”</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoomWhereItHappened347/pseuds/TheRoomWhereItHappened347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stay.” He swallowed down the lump in his throat, fighting valiantly to keep the tears from spilling.</p><p>There was a silence before Iwaizumi sat next to him, letting Oikawa curl into him and sob into his shoulder.</p><p>“You’ll be fine, I swear I’ll protect you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1) When I said I felt I was breaking the rules by adding so many prompts into one, this is what I meant, but hey, here we are! </p><p>2) I’m posting this when I’m tired so please forgive me for any mistakes in this, I’ll come back for a final edit tomorrow.</p><p>3) I feel bad for doing this to Oikawa...but it was a necessary evil. </p><p>4) Leave a kudos and comment!</p><p>Enjoy the fic :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not like Oikawa didn’t know he annoyed several male students in his school for attracting girls, he just chose to ignore that fact.<br/>
If anything, the girls shouldn’t be so shallow as to only want to date him for his looks and status as volleyball captain.</p><p>Either way, he hadn’t done anything to harm them, so this was completely uncalled for.</p><p>He’d arrived early for a practice, Iwaizumi having a different class to him, and decided to practice his jump floats in the mean time; he may hate the serve, but that was only when it was directed at him.</p><p>The doors had opened and three students had walked in, all of them being third year’s, judging by their height.</p><p>‘Yatare, Sekido and Hikae,’ his mind supplied as he served, the ball going out before rolling around lazily, prompting Oikawa to frown before turning to the newcomers.</p><p>“You guys looking for anything?” He called out, catching their attention.</p><p>“Yeah,” Sekido replied, starting over to Oikawa with the other two following. His body language seemed friendly enough; a lazy grin and hands casually in his blazer pockets.<br/>
“We were looking for a tall guy with brown hair, you haven’t seen him around have you?” Sekido asked with curious eyes, however Yatare and Hikae glanced at each other nervously, which he chose to ignore in favour of responding; a fatal mistake.</p><p>“Can’t say I’ve seen him. What year group is he in?” Sekido raised his dark eyebrows.</p><p>“3rd year, but you really couldn’t miss him, he’s as tall as you! Oh wait-” Oikawa’s neck hairs rose: this didn’t feel right, “-he’s over there,” Sekido pointed to the backdoor, causing Oikawa to turn around on instinct only to be punched, whipping his head to the side as pain bloomed in his jaw.</p><p>“What the-” His hands automatically went up to his face in a pathetic attempt at self defence, however arms hooked under his armpits and dragged him backwards, slamming him against the gym wall and keeping him in a vice-like grip.<br/>
Now don’t get him wrong, he was an athlete, he’d built up muscle over the years, however when faced with two strong 18-year-olds and someone beating him up, it was fairly difficult to move, let alone escape.</p><p>“What do you want?” He snarled, jaw throbbing as he glared at Sekido with as much venom as he could muster.</p><p>“Hm...nothing much.” A punch to the stomach and a sudden gasp. “We just wanna cause you pain for taking all the girls.” Another punch to his face. “It’s been impossible to get a girlfriend with you around here, you know that?” A harsh slam back into the wall caused stars to explode across his vision.</p><p>“No, stop!” He let out a choked sob, tears begging to fall down his face. “Why are you so petty?” He limply struggled against the grip as a few tears trickled down his face.</p><p>“Not petty-” Another slam against the wall resulting in stars, “-pissed off more than anything.” Sekido wore a feral grin. He sure as hell wasn’t right in the head.<br/>
If someone asked Oikawa what happened over the next few minutes, he wouldn’t be able to tell them the events. More than likely, he would describe it as non-stop pain.</p><p>The one thing that definitely stood out over that period of time was the vicious kick to his knee that had him scream in pain before losing the ability to stand and the punch that made spots swarm his vision and summoned dizziness for a good portion of time.</p><p>How long had this been going on for? It couldn’t have been too long, the team were meant to be here soon-</p><p>Pain exploded in his temple and he collapsed, limbs useless and mind numb. Did he have a concussion? Maybe, but it’s not like he would be able to tell with the state he was in.</p><p>“Tooru!” The voice sounded like it was under water, but the arms keeping him in the vice-like grip released him and he crumpled to the ground, unable to support himself. “Tooru, please, open your eyes,” the voice whispered gently as he felt himself being lifted into a sitting position.</p><p>He used any remaining energy he possessed to open his eyes, being met with a pair of worried green ones.</p><p>“Hajime?” He croaked out, leaning heavily into his boyfriend’s touch for comfort and support.</p><p>“Y-yeah Tooru, I’m here.”</p><p>He blinked slowly before looking around the gym, seeing how Sekido was pinned to the ground by Mad Dog and the other two had fled. ‘Cowards.’</p><p>He definitely wasn’t processing properly, because one minute Iwa-chan was in front of him and the next Yahaba was sitting in front of him, trying to get him to follow his finger with his eyes (but he could still feel Hajime’s warm hand holding his).</p><p>‘Concussion test’, he thought, remembering when he’d needed to do that for Makki when the poor guy had taken one of his serves to the head.</p><p>“He definitely has a concussion,” Yahaba said before frowning.</p><p>There were two kinds of responses: concerned looks (from Kunimi, Kindaichi, Watari and Mad Dog) and rage (from Makki and Mattsun). He couldn’t see what Iwa-chan’s response was.</p><p>“Iwaizumi, I trust you to take Oikawa home,” Coach said.</p><p>Iwaizumi was in front of him now, slipping under Oikawa’s right arm and supporting him to the locker room.</p><p>Pressing weight on his bad knee was the worst idea ever; excruciating pain evolved into something more and he could barely breathe, let alone stay standing up.</p><p>“Agh, Iwa-chan,” he whimpered. “I can’t walk.”</p><p>“I know, I know,” Iwaizumi soothed as he helped Oikawa sit on the bench. “I’ll carry you back, just let me get our bags-”</p><p>“No.” Oikawa’s grip was weak on the other’s jacket. “Stay.” He swallowed down the lump in his throat, fighting valiantly to keep the tears from spilling.</p><p>There was a silence before Iwaizumi sat next to him, letting Oikawa curl into him and sob into his shoulder.</p><p>“You’ll be fine, I swear I’ll protect you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1) I’m fairly tired from doing a test, playing volleyball and dealing with a bunch of friendship issues, but here’s the ending to this story! </p><p>2) I hope it meets whatever your expectations were, however I highly doubt Iwa would beat up someone who wasn’t Oikawa being annoying, even if said person beat up Oikawa.<br/>(Edit: acc he prob would but I’m not the type to write violence from a main character when they should keep the moral high ground 26/10/20).</p><p>3) I’m probably going to stop posting from next week considering I have exams soon and I shouldn’t be writing at all (doubt that’ll happen anyway but I won’t be productive enough to get a good chunk of writing out).</p><p>4) Enjoy the second chapter, leave a kudos and a comment!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tooru!” </p><p>Walking into the gym to see Oikawa pinned against the wall being beaten up definitely wasn’t something Iwaizumi was expecting to deal with, but Mad Dog pinning one of the offenders snapped him out of it.</p><p>He rushed towards Tooru as he collapsed, softly asking the setter to open his eyes as Iwaizumi lifted him into a sitting position. </p><p>He watched as Tooru’s eyes fluttered open and his heart broke when Tooru weakly croaked out his name, stuttering out some semblance of a response before Yahaba suggested checking if Tooru had a concussion.<br/>
A sensible idea since Tooru wore a dazed look on his face.</p><p>Shuffling to the side of his boyfriend but still holding his cold hand, Hajime wasn’t sure if his face gave away the pure rage he felt at the bastards who caused Tooru to have a concussion and give him injuries that could prevent him from playing for a while. </p><p>Mattsun and Makki looked like they were sharing the same emotions as him from their reactions, but he couldn’t act on his anger because he needed to make sure his boyfriend would be able to recover in peace.</p><p>“Iwaizumi, I trust you to take Oikawa home.” He nodded at Coach before crouching in front of Tooru and helping him stand up before slowly walking to the changing rooms, his heart aching at his boyfriend’s face scrunching up in pain whenever he put weight on his bad knee.</p><p>“Iwa-chan, I can’t walk.” His heart broke at Tooru’s whimper, knowing the setter refused to acknowledge any pain unless it was extreme. Those assholes must’ve taken a shot at his knee.</p><p>“I know, I know,” he helped Tooru settle on the bench. “I’ll carry you back, just let me get our bags-” </p><p>“No.” Tooru’s hand weakly clutched his jacket in a small but desperate gesture that made him stop. “Stay.” </p><p>Hajime would never be able to refuse a plead as obvious as that, not with unshed tears glistening in Tooru’s eyes and red marks that would soon become bruises on his face. </p><p>He scrapped his plan of carrying Tooru back and decided to call his mother so she could pick them up later, but now Tooru needed comfort and his mother could wait a while. </p><p>Wrapping his arms around Tooru’s back, he let the taller male curl into him and ignored the wet-feeling on his top in favour of rubbing the setter’s back in a weak attempt of comforting him. </p><p>“You’ll be fine, I swear I’ll protect you.” He would make sure of that.<br/>
____________________________________________ </p><p>Hajime stayed over at Tooru’s that night, partially to help his boyfriend in case he needed anything and partially for his own wellbeing. Seeing Tooru like that had shaken him to the core, even if said person was lying next to him in a pain-killer induced sleep. </p><p>Bruises were slowly but surely appearing on his previously tear-stained face and Hajime was sure it would be next to impossible for Tooru to move by himself the next day, let alone without painkillers for the next week.</p><p>What prompted those guys to attack Tooru? Did he piss them off somehow? Well even if he pissed someone off, an attack like that was never warranted... </p><p>If Hajime got his hands on one of them-</p><p>“Iwa,” he startled at Tooru’s murmur, “stop think’n’ so loudly, it’s int’rruptin’ my sleep...” </p><p>“Sorry babe.”</p><p>“Don’t be s’rry...just sleep...” Tooru wrapped his arms closed around Hajime, snug in Iwa’s hoodie, before he stopped speaking, his even breaths letting him know he was asleep.<br/>
____________________________________________ </p><p>The next few days were rough on Tooru, the setter barely able to walk downstairs without Hajime helping him. </p><p>He’d scheduled a doctor’s appointment only to be told that he couldn’t go to school for a week and couldn’t play volleyball for a month. </p><p>Clenched hands and fake smiles were the only things that gave away Tooru was mad, but the frustration was shown when they walked back into Tooru’s house and he broke down in the entrance way. </p><p>Hajime had to go back to school on the Monday, but he brought back whatever work he, Matsukawa and Hanamaki collected so Tooru wouldn’t fall behind. </p><p>A lot of nights were spent at Tooru’s, mainly to help the setter sleep because nightmares started to become  frequent visitor in Tooru’s mind, however Hajime helped him with whatever he could.</p><p>Two weeks later, he was sitting at their normal lunch table with Hanamaki and Matsukawa when they finally broke.</p><p>“That’s it!” Hanamaki hissed once Oikawa went up to get his lunch. </p><p>“What?” Iwaizumi asked, startled at his friend’s outburst.</p><p>“I’m sick of watching Oikawa be in pain and depressed,” Hanamaki glared at his profiteroles as if they were the guys who beat up Tooru. “He may be an asshole sometimes but he didn’t deserve this.”</p><p>“Every time we play volleyball, he has this sad look whenever he thinks we’re not looking,” Matsukawa added. “Especially when we had a practice match against Johzenji.” </p><p>Iwaizumi remembered that match too well; Tooru refused to not do anything, instead analysing Johzenji’s every move and giving Seijou insight on what they could do to win.<br/>
Another reason Hajime loved his boyfriend: Tooru gave his all to the team and brought the best out of them, even when he wasn’t on the court.</p><p>“Well what’re we meant to do? Sekido is suspended for the next few weeks,” Iwaizumi said.</p><p>“We should get revenge-” </p><p>“No.” He shot down the idea of beating Sekido up immediately. “We’ll get suspended as well and we don’t want to fall down to his level.”</p><p>“Who said we had to beat him up?” Matsukawa asked. </p><p>“Then what’re you suggesting?” Knowing these two, it couldn’t end well for Sekido...not that he minded, it was more them getting caught that he was worried about.</p><p>“We’ll tell you later,” Iwaizumi spotted Oikawa walking back to the table -he hated the slight limp his boyfriend had- as Makki changed the subject to some homework they were given.<br/>
____________________________________________</p><p>‘They can’t be serious,’ he thought as Makki slid a confession note into Sekido’s locker.</p><p>“This was your grand idea?” He asked. “Give him a fake confession note?” </p><p>“This is just the start Iwaizumi,” Matsukawa nodded along with Hanamaki’s statement. “Oikawa mentioned the guy wanted a girlfriend, so why don’t we give him false hope for the next few weeks?” </p><p>“I- you know what, I don’t want to be involved,” he sighed. “Just do what you want as long as you don’t get in trouble.”<br/>

“Gladly.”<br/>
____________________________________________</p><p>For the next few weeks, Sekido was lead on to believe that someone wanted to date him, with fake confessions from ‘Masaki-chan’ being given to him every few days until one day when he was asked to meet ‘Masaki-chan’ behind the first gym. </p><p>The only reason Iwaizumi knew this is because even though he said he wanted no part in whatever Makki and Mattsun were doing, he needed to make sure they wouldn’t get in trouble. </p><p>“Masaki-chan? Are you here?” The dark haired boy called out as he waited behind the gym. </p><p>Iwaizumi was waiting outside of the volleyball gym in his t-shirt and joggers as Matsukawa instructed even though he didn’t have much of a clue what was going on.</p><p>‘All you need to do is look pissed, okay?’ He remembered Mattsun’s words as he and Makki approached Sekido.</p><p>He watched warily as they talked to the guy. A few minutes and a gesture to Iwaizumi had Sekido’s expression changing from an angry one to a frightened one, with Sekido scuttling away soon after.</p><p>“What did you two say to him?” He asked, not completely sure if he wanted to know the answer.</p><p>“Hmm, not much. Just a bit about how you’re really scary when you’re angry and how Oikawa’s fan girls would become really vicious if they found out who injured their precious senpai...as well as some other things. Either way, what’s done is done and he won’t be bothering anyone again.” Makki and Mattsun high fived before walking into the gym with smirks on their faces. </p><p>‘Yeah,’ Iwaizumi thought, ‘I really didn’t wanna know.’</p><p>Oikawa didn’t have a clue all this had happened, all he knew was that Sekido and his friends avoided him like the plague and refused to make eye contact should they have to talk to him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>